


Magnetism

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Photo Shoots, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: The leaked footage of the photoshoot made me thinking what happened afterward.In that period of time, to me, Gillian and David were definitely dating, their faces just glowed in each others presence.So, what happened during and after that specific photoshoot... read it here!





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun, don't intend to bring anyone any harm.
> 
> I love David and Gillian!
> 
> For me they are so perfect for each other!

 

_"Your skin is like a magnet to my hands,"_ he whispered in her ear while his head was in the crook of her neck. His sweet breath caressed her cheek like a warm evening breeze and made the little hairs on her neck rise. She couldn't hold back a sweet giggle and her body moved through his hands following the instructions the photographer gave them.

His head moved to the other side of her head smelling her softly curling hair, _"Cherry blossom? MMMMM my favorite"_ he lips moved against her temple, breathing those words just loud enough so she could hear them. She wasn't able to react to his words, without being heard, so she giggled again, and slightly moved her hips back so she touched his groin just a fraction.

He hummed softly while his hands never left her shoulders and arms. His soft caresses made her tingly inside and she had troubles restraining herself.  - Fuck, this is hard! - she thought while keeping up appearances trying to get a few good pictures. 

_"Does leather rip?"_ he breathed against her cheek, nuzzling his nose through her hair, as his hands wrapped around her tiny waist. She bit her lip and needed all the strength she had in her small body to be strong to resist him a bit longer. But God, she was going to make him suffer. 

She had no idea how she looked in those pictures, she just wanted to grab him and fuck the shit out of him as soon as possible. You could probably see the desire and lust in their eyes, but what the hell, she thought. On one of the last shots, his hand grabbed hers under her breast while his other arm snaked above her bosom. The photographer needed a few more shots, so David continued his naughtiness in her ear.

His lips brushed her flushed skin as he whispered: _"Your room or mine?"_ Her body shivered slightly as his lips grabbed her earlobe briefly. She could feel his tongue follow the edge and his teeth gave it a quick nibble before the photographer turned around again. _"Want you!"_ he muttered. 

She pushed her hips against his groin again and teased him by rubbing the area swaying her hips almost unnoticeably. _"Fuck!"_ he hissed licking her neck in his movement to the other side. 

_"That's a wrap, thank you both!"_ the crew said, finally releasing Gillian from her agonizing position of not being able to say anything back. She turned around and mouthed at David: "Gonna make you suffer, so bad!" She ended him with a swift movement of her tongue between her own lips, biting her bottom lip as she turned her body away from him. He gasped, rolling his eyes back in his head. 

The divine sway of her hips making her way to her dressing room make him crazy with desire. In the wake of her mesmerizing perfume, he followed her without anyone noticing he slipped into her dressing room instead of his own. 

He startled her as he rapidly closed the door behind him firmly, locking it without even doubting. She turned around, her teeth grabbed the left corner of her bottom lip and she smiled as he approached her like a predator wanting his prey.

His hand grabbed her delicate waist and his arms snaked around it fairly easy. Her face was a few inches away from his. Her eyes gazed wantingly at him. She waited, she enjoyed this game of teasing too much and she knew how he suffered the last two hours during the shoot. He took his time to let his eyes travel her beautiful face thoroughly, to admire how stunning she was. His animal instincts took over and he pushed her against the wall of her dressing room.

_"Oh,"_ she gasped, enjoying the force he showed pinning her against the cold wall. He smirked at her, his one knee between her legs, taking over control. His hands grasped her wrists and pinned them each on each side of her head. Her eyes stayed focused on him like she directed him what to do with just her piercing gazes.

She wet her lips by rolling her tongue seductively over them making him even crazier with lust. He sighed and opened his mouth, brushing his lips over hers, very lightly. He could feel her tremble against his stomach. Her warm breath reached his lips and entered his mouth. He noticed how her eyes rolled back into her head as he continued to make her crazy, with his "almost" kiss. 

Finally, his lips grabbed her bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth. She panted at the heavenly sensation his lips brought to her, she could feel it deep in her center. He hummed and moaned softly as his lips explored her more, moving deeper into her craving mouth. She tried to move her hands, but he was still holding on to her wrists. Her mind couldn't deny that she loved being held by him like that, it was freaking hot and arousing. 

Her ankle moved seductively up and down his leg, causing her knee hit his soft spot now and then.  Of course, she did it intentionally, making him cringe with pleasure everytime he knee went high enough. Her teeth grabbed his lush bottom lips and gently pulled it, making it snap back as her head moved back. 

One hand left her wrist to angle her face when his tongue swirled deep into her warm mouth. He could feel her grinding against him, making him press his body closer to her. They couldn't suppress soft moans and sighs any longer. 

Her hand moved from pulling his hair, holding his neck, scratching his back, squeezing his firm butt to his chest. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt in one swift movement and her hand started working on his pants. 

He moved his head back for a second, leaving her mouth briefly, her lips glistening with his saliva. His eyes trailed over her face, her eyes were focused on his lips and she slowly followed her gaze to meet his hazel ones. Her face was flushed, as was his. He smiled, just to let her know he was so grateful she was the one in his arms right now. 

Her wet hazy eyes moved back to his craving lips and she licked his parted lips, pulling him back into a lush and sweet kiss. His head spun, he loved giving her control.

He now released her other wrist, making her grab his hair and pull him closer immediately. She nuzzled her head in his neck, licking his throat and his sensitive skin under his jaw. Like an electric charge, it spread through his body, making him shiver. Her hands hooked into his shirt to gently slide it down his muscular arms. 

His hands held her waist, while her tongue trailed his collarbone. Her touches and licks were so pure and divine it made him moan louder. His fingertips slowly walked her leather skirt up her thighs, while his eyes tried to meet up with hers again.

When his hand slipped between her legs, caressing her already soaked panties she startled at first but relaxed right after, meeting his devouring eyes. He needed her to lock eyes with him, he needed to see and feel all her reactions as he continued his quest. His fingers slipped under the soft fabric finding her soft silky skin. He massaged her with little circles making her grind along his fingers. Her moans got louder and he had to force her to keep watching him. 

She bit her lip, giving him an aroused gaze, while her body squirmed against the wall and his fingers. Her arms hung loosely over his shoulders, giving all the control he wanted. His knee pushed against the inside of her leg, making her spread wider. His free hand pulled her dress over her head making it fall onto his shirt on the floor. 

She panted hard when he slipped one finger inside her, briefly closing her eyes to cope with this divine feeling. His other hand massaged her breast, flicking his finger over her hardening nipple. His tongue licked it briefly letting his fingers spread the moisture over the tip. His eyes always sought hers again, she struggled to keep her gaze on him. 

Her head tilted back against the wall making her eyes roll back as he found her most sensitive point. His finger massaged her insides, making her so ready for more. She moaned hard when his mouth covered her nipple and sucked it hard, swirling his tongue over it. Moving to her other breast, leaving her chest glistering with little small kisses. 

His free hand held her thigh and lifted her leg from the floor, making it rest on his waist. It shifted the friction of his fingers massaging her core. 

She gasped and moaned hard as he sped up the movements of his fingers, making her spiral with desire. _"Look at me!"_ he breathed against her cheek moving his mouth from her lips. Her eyes opened slowly, she swallowed hard and he could see she was so close. He exactly hit the right spot and tipped her over the edge hard, she couldn't hold back and felt her walls contract around his finger. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and crawled through his hair over his scalp. 

She panted hard, moaned his name through her breaths in his mouth, she felt her body spasm and leaned against the wall as if she left her body and watched herself from a distance. She looked like a legit pornstar standing there like they did, both of them did.

_"That was only part 1,"_ he whispered in her ear, stepping away from her, leaving her standing there as she was. He admired her, her beauty, her fierceness, everything about her...

She was his and he was hers. Just for the two of them, in secret...

Their secret. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think after reading...
> 
> (Thanks @icannotjustify for correcting.)


End file.
